


Take Me To The Rooftop

by wolfspider22



Series: Haikyu!! angst [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Death, Doctor Sakusa Kiyoomi, F/M, Hospitals, How Do I Tag, I Tried, Lung Cancer, M/M, Sad Miya Atsumu, Self-Harm, Sick Sugawara Koushi, Slow Burn, Sorry Not Sorry, Suicide Attempt, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfspider22/pseuds/wolfspider22
Summary: Suga smirked, toying with his hair. "Say, Sawamura-kun, you single?"Daichi sputtered, not sure what to say. 'Is he for real? What the fuck?' He was surprised, to say the least. Suga laughed, and soon his laughing turned into a violent coughing fit. Flecks of blood came to his lips, before he wiped them away."Relax, I'm just joking. I'd die before we'd be able to do that anyway" The mood quickly turned solemn, the atmosphere darkening.OrDaichi Sawamura had just started a new internship at Central Hospital, his life turning up. He met Sakusa Kiyoomi, a fellow intern, and was introduced to a patient. Sugawara Koushi. He had fallen hard within the first few minutes. But Suga was dying, and the question would always remain; Will this keep us apart?Title from "Listen Before I Go" by Billie Eilish
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin
Series: Haikyu!! angst [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163216
Kudos: 12





	Take Me To The Rooftop

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all. Just wanted to let you know that this'll have pretty slow updates cause I'm really busy with school, volleyball, academic bowl, and other such things. My only free time is typically on Saturdays, so we'll see how this turns out! Anywho, I would love any feedback you guys can give me.

The hospital was buzzing with activity, as Sakusa entered. The first day for the new intern looked like it was gonna be particularly busy. Joy. He hadn't slept last night as Atsumu had fallen sick and kept him up with his coughing. He was ready to have the day over with and get back home to take care of him. He walked towards Doctor Takeda's office, ready to meet the new intern. He spotted said doctor, heading towards him.

"Dr. Takeda."

Takeda looked towards him, smiling and waving him over towards his office door.

"Perfect timing Sakusa! The new intern just arrived. If I could just get these papers in order..." He trailed off, grumbling in annoyance, but overall joyful. He frowned in concern at the bags under Sakusa's eyes. "You look awfully tired, did you not sleep? You know how important a good sleep schedule is." He scolded 

Sakusa grimaced. "Atsumu has developed a cough. He was coughing all night, I could hear him from the couch." Sakusa said, looking antsy with concern on his face.

Takeda frowned "Sounds bad, you sure he doesn't have Influenza or something?"

"Dunno, if he does I might take a few days off work"

Takeda nodded in understanding, having finally organized the papers properly. He started walking towards his office, Sakusa following him. They walked in a comfortable silence, Sakusa brewing with curiosity on the new intern.

"So.....the new intern?"

Takeda laughed "I knew you would ask. I made sure he showered before coming here, if that's what you're worried about. He's nice, apparently he found out about the internship by Osamu"

Sakusa rolled his eyes "So he just wants to torture me with new germs. Can't believe he's gonna be my brother in law" He said with a good hearted glare.

Takeda chuckled as they arrived at his office door. "Play nice, he's new to all of it" He opened the door.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daichi was having a great day. He didn't sleep through his alarm for once, fed his dog Tanya without incident, and had arrived five minutes early to work. It was overall looking up to be a great day. Dr. Takeda was a kind man, leaving him in his office while he got some of the patients files.

He had been sitting for about 15 minutes, wondering why it was taking him so long. It was then he heard light laughter from outside the door, and realized the other intern must have arrived. He hoped he was nice, be able to teach him the ropes that Takeda could not.

The door opened.

The intern was tall, with black curly hair and dark eyes. He radiated intimidation, is coming off him in waves. He noticed a face mask on the man, and gloves. 'Do they take sanitation that far here...?'

"Ah! Sawamura, this is Sakusa Kiyoomi. He's your fellow intern and will show you the ropes when I'm unavailable" Dr. Takeda said brightly, hoping they would get along.

"Hello Sakusa! I hope we will work well together. I'm hoping you can guide me well along with Dr. Takeda" Daichi arose from his seat, holding his hand out for Sakusa to shake.

Sakusa stood there, with narrowed eyes. He ignored the hand, speaking. "Hello, I will attempt to guide you well."

Takeda set the files down, taking them out of the box. He started organizing them again, putting them in order of severity.

"Oh come on, Sakusa, I said to be nice" He chuckles, sitting down and gesturing for them both to do the same.

"He's full of germs." Sakusa grumbled out, before sitting down. Takeda handed them each some of the files, smiling. 

"Anyway, Sakusa, you're gonna be on your own for the morning and be with Sawamura. Sawamura, you'll be with me throughout the morning and then Sakusa in the afternoon. Now, I would be with you the whole day, but I'm scheduled with surgeries half the day and it'll be a good learning curve for Sakusa. Are you both alright with this?"

Sakusa nodded. He wasn't very ecstatic about it, but he supposed Dr. Takeda was right. It would be a good learning curve, no matter how much he loathed new people.

Daichi wasn't pleased. He was very fond of Dr. Takeda, but he didn't want to be around Sakusa. He already seemed like he would be a jerk to him, and he didn't like it. But he would go on with it, as perhaps that isn't how he actually is. "I'm cool with it"

Takeda looked pleased, rising from his chair. "Alrighty then, let's get started!"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day dragged on, boring Sakusa. He was on his lunch break, waiting for Takeda and Sawamura. He saw them approach, as he ate his Tantanmen. Atsumu had insisted on preparing it, despite his sickness.

"How did the rounds go?" Takeda asked him, sitting at the table with his food. Daichi followed suit, sitting next to him.

"Fine. Mr. Agawa had a seizure, but he's alright. Yours?" He asked, taking another bite of his food.

Takeda frowned at the news, not liking it one bit. They were both extremely fond of Kazuya Agawa, and this development didn't mean good for him.

"They were good. Sawamura here seems to be doing well and learning quite a bit. Kazuya had another seizure huh? God, I pray for that kid"

Daichi looked between them, eating his hospital café food. "Who is Kazuya?" 

"Oh, he's one of the patients. You'll meet him tomorrow. He's quite the interesting one to he around" He chuckles slightly

"If your definition of 'interesting' is crazy, than yeah" Sakusa said, smiling.

Daichi looked surprised and a bit angry "You shouldn't insult your patients like that"

"Oh, he calls himself that all the time. He never takes it personally, as it's a somewhat inside joke. You'll understand when you meet him." Takeda said, understanding where he was coming from. He was the same way when he was younger, after all.

Daichi looked down, slightly embarrassed. "Sorry"

Takeda looked slightly amused, but caring. "No need to apologise Sawamura! It's quite nice that you're concerned about your patients like that." 

They talked for the rest of the lunch break, until Takeda had to take his leave.

"I need to prepare for one of my surgeries now. I'll see you both at the end of the day, alright? Good luck" He says winking, before walking away.

Daichi said his goodbye, while Sakusa just nodded and mock saluted.

"So…..who are we seeing first?"

Sakusa rolled his eyes, before getting up and gesturing for Daichi to do the same. "We'll be seeing Akemi, Sörli, and then Suga. We will decide the order of the rest after we help Sugawara with his routines and such. Is that alright with you?" During his time talking, they had started their trek through the hospital towards the Oncology wing

"Sounds good to me, you're the senior intern after all"

Sakusa scoffs "How long I've been here doesn't give me seniority. I'm an intern, just like you."

Daichi looked at him in surprise. He didn't expect this guy to be humble, but perhaps he wasn't as much of a dick as he appeared.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akemi was a cold, distant girl. She had Leukemia, and was very bitter towards life. They did the usual with her, as she was on a round of chemo. They then visited a kind, Icelandic boy named Sörli. He spoke of his life in Iceland while they worked, making Daichi's mood from Akemi instantly better. They had finished with Sörli, him taking longer than Akemi, and headed towards another hall.

"So….. I've seen a lot of uh….a lot of, interesting personalities today. What's this, Sugashima guy like? Is he nice or…" Daichi trailed off, looking at Sakusa.

"Sugawara. He's kind, very nice. He's very pleasing to be around. You'll like him. I do hope he's doing better than yesterday though, he's had a rough couple days." Sakusa replied, a worried look on his face. Sugawara was a close friend of his, and he wished none of the pain he had upon him.

"Oh, I do too. Do you know him well?" Daichi asked.

Before Sakusa could respond, they had reached Suga's door. Room 227.

"Yes, we are somewhat close friends." Sakusa opened the door, and Daichi gazed on with shock.

Sugawara Koushi was the most beautiful man he had ever seen.

He had grey, silky hair, and chocolate brown eyes. He had pale skin that shone in the light that bathed the room with it's setting sun. He had cute freckles, and was drawing with a frustrated look on his face.

Sakusa rolled his eyes with a smile as he saw the lovesick look on Daichi's face. He hadn't even met him properly and had already fallen _hard_. "Koushi." He called.

This snapped Daichi out of his daze, as he saw Sugawara, Koushi as Sakusa had called him, look up and smile. "Kiyoomi! Took you long enough, I've been waiting all day." He eventually spotted Daichi, and smiled at him. "Who's this?"

Daichi swore that smile was brighter than the sun.

"The new intern, Sawamura Daichi. He'll be accompanying Takeda and I during your treatments." He nodded towards Daichi.

"Hi! I'm Sugawara Koushi, but you can call me Suga if you like."

"Hello Suga, I hope to be a good doctor to you" He waved, smiling.

Suga smiled back, before turning to Sakusa. "I got a message from Atsumu this morning, telling me he couldn't come because he had fallen ill. Is he alright?" He asked with a concerned look on his face.

Sakusa nodded. "He's got a pretty bad cough, but he seems alright. Nothing some cold medicine can't fix." Sakusa started putting medicine in Suga's IV.

"Oh, that's good. It's honestly quite boring without him here. I thought I would die of boredom before my lungs killed me." He chuckles.

Daichi watched the conversation, not really sure what to do. Sakusa seemed fine on his own, and he didn't know what to talk about. Suga noticed his discomfort, and spoke to him. 

"So, Sawamura, how'd you find out about the internship?" Suga's eyes sparkled with curiosity, as his shaky hands went back to drawing on his paper.

Daichi looked up in surprise "Oh, uh, my friend Osamu heard about it from his brother." Daichi fiddled with his hands.

"All conversations aside, we do have a job here. How are you feeling today Suga?" Sakusa started off with the questions, putting the medication in his IV.

"Better than yesterday, that's for sure."

"Good. Any blood?"

"Only a couple flecks"

"Good, good. Daichi, care to ask the rest of the questions? I need to get some things for his walk outside."

"Oh, uh, okay." Daichi went through the questions in his head, before continuing on. "How's the pain?"

Sakusa smiled before walking out of the room, leaving the two.

Suga thought for a bit. "Manageable. It's not too bad today."

Daichi smiled. "Well that's good. I'm sure Sakusa and Dr. Takeda will be happy to hear that."

"Yeah, I suppose they will." Suga smirked, toying with his hair. "Say, Sawamura-kun, you single?" 

Daichi sputtered, not sure what to say. 'Is he for real? What the fuck?' He was surprised, to say the least. Suga laughed, and soon his laughing turned into a violent coughing fit. Flecks of blood came to his lips, before he wiped them away.

"Relax, I'm just joking. I'd die before we'd be able to do that anyway" The mood quickly turned solemn, the atmosphere darkening. Both had seen many people die in their days, Suga having had friends die of cancer and Daichi being a med student. They both knew it was always hard to fall in love with a dying person. Not necessarily the falling part, but what happened when they did find love.

"You never know, the chemo might work. I've seen it do wonders before"

"Ya, if it doesn't kill my body before the cancer." Suga sighed, setting his pencil down on his tray. "I suppose you're right….Sorry for being such a downer. It's kind of hard not to, when you're in this position."

"I understand, I'm sure it's not the best position to be in. At least you have people supporting you, isn't that a good thing?"

"I suppose, but it can sometimes make it more painful. Leaving those people behind, fills you with guilt, you know?" Suga spoke, looking down. The smile was off of his face, a more serious expression taking its place.

"I guess I never thought about it that way. But, they know it wasn't your fault. It was the world being unkind to you."

Suga smiled at Daichi, speaking. "I suppose you're right. You've just brightened my day! Now, what's your favourite colour Sawamura-kun?"

A look of baffled look came across Daichi's face.

"Uhhh…..Green?"

Suga smirked good-heartedly. "You sound very unsure of that, Sawamura-kun." He laughed. "Mine's blue! Blue and green, like the ocean! Our colours go together quite well! Isn't that wonderful?"

Daichi blushed. "It is, that's really cool." Daichi thought about it, and knew he had a crush on this guy. Blue and green, like the ocean. It really was perfect. Suga's smile shined like the sun, it was so bright. Daichi was mesmerized by it. And the sun wasn't going anywhere, especially anytime soon.

Right?


End file.
